


Savoring the Scent

by DarthSuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Mike Zacharius is an alpha, which in itself isn't that uncommon - no more than it is for you to be an omega. He does, however, have an almost superhuman sense of smell. It's proven to be a tool in itself that's helped the man be quite the leader within the Survey Corps, but it also means something else:He can smell your heats up to a week before they even hit you, and he tends not to differentiate between the early warning and the real thing.Not that you're complaining, of course.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Savoring the Scent

**Author's Note:**

> From the original anonymous request: "Alpha!Mike going nuts at the first hint of Omega!Reader's heat, like a week before anyone else can smell it."
> 
> If you want to read more of my stuff and send in requests, check out my Attack on Titan writing blog on Tumblr @ [attackontitanwritings](https://attackontitanwritings.tumblr.com/).

“Mike-! Mike I-” the name comes out in a stumble of noise, tripping over your lips as your brain barely has the time or sense of things. The heat and pressure of your lover’s body pressing down upon your own is as much a comfort as it is a trigger for the whirlwind of emotions that follow. His hands on your hips, lips on your skin, bodies pressed together over the mess of the bedsheets already slick with sweat and the evidence of several orgasms.

You can’t help but whimper when the man shifts his weight, dragging the head of his cock against your inner channel in something of a lazy thrust.

“You horny idiot-” you finally gasp, letting your face fall into the gentle plushness of the pillow as he lays nearly atop you, knot thick and unyielding, though hardly as much as it would be otherwise. Words follow, muffled against the pillow that holds far too much of the heat in your face. “My heat’s not supposed to start for another _week_.”

“Don’t care,” Mike replies curtly, pressing his face against the back of your hair and taking in a deep breath. “Still don’t know how nobody else can smell you like this. So sweet and beautiful.”

For all the love in his words and the pleasure sizzling through your veins at every little quiver of his hips, there is a slight threat of annoyance in it all. The downside of having an alpha who could smell so much better than everyone else - while it proved to be a huge advantage in keeping surprise heats and hormonal cycles at bay, it also meant that he was acutely aware of just how _delicious_ you smelled, in his own words. Mike is a strong man, certainly worthy of his rank within the Scouts, but he’s certainly an alpha like any other - possessive and horny with a stiff breeze, particularly if you’re the one upwind of him. You’re still hardly any better when you all but bend over and arch your back for him whenever he starts to posture for you.

He’s not in rut and you’re not in heat (not yet at least), but that doesn’t stop him from tugging one orgasm after another from you, until you’re exhausted and spent enough to sleep quite honestly until your actually heat might begin; it helped somewhat to dull the ache in the first few days, but not much else.

You squirm lightly beneath Mike, not trying to get out of the man’s gentle grip, but his instincts seem to hone in on you all the same at the motion. He growls gently, comfortingly even, before tilting his head and taking the skin of your nape between his front teeth. 

Nerves soothe almost instantly in response, your body feeling slack and warm, moreso than just from Mike’s body pressing down along your back. There’s a tinge of surprise trickling through your mind but you fall into the pool of subspace all the same - Mike’s bond with you is still somewhat fresh with the mark still healing over into a proper spot against your skin, but is settled enough that your body naturally trusts him enough to fall limp beneath his instinctual gesture. Alpha or omega, feeling one’s mate gently take their nape between careful teeth during a mating is something few can ignore and fewer still might _want_ to under most circumstances.

You sigh into the pillow. Despite the exhaustion gnawing at your muscles and bones, there’s plenty to enjoy about these pre-heat trysts. The intimacy between the two of you, unmuddled by the haze of hormones or a desperate itch that your mind cared only to scratch. It’s hardly like the frenzied episodes your friends had often made it out to be while you were a cadet. Heats often left you annoyed and hornier than anything else, but you weren’t utterly mindless and neither was every alpha and their packs of friends akin to beasts. More often then not, the alphas of the scouts went out of their way to make sure you felt comfortable around them; those who couldn’t trust their instincts simply kept a healthy distance.

You couldn’t blame your friends for their fear. A lot of things seemed to be scary back during cadet training - everything from adulthood, to training, to even titans - they seemed almost equal in weight over your shoulders. 

Mike’s knot and cock pulses inside you, another orgasm spilling out from the man as a low groan slips between his lips. You mewl in kind, body shivering from the way orgasm creeped lazily through your limbs and across your stomach, filling your mind with warmth and soft thoughts reminding you of home.

He releases his grip over the back of your neck and presses several quick, fluttering kisses, tickling your sensitive skin where there were indents from his teeth.

“How d’you feel?” he murmurs, nosing at your nape.

You groan, though the noise is muffled against the pillow, and turn your face to the side so he can hear you better, “Tired as hell, but good. You?”

“Wonderful,” Mike purrs, nuzzling your hair. “Especially now that you smell like me.”

“Stupid alpha,” you laugh and shift, carefully, until the two of you are laying on your sides - it will take a few minutes yet before his knot will go down, so the excuse is perfect to simply lie there and bask in each other’s company. “Once you’re able to stand, I vote that _you’re_ the one to clean everything up.”

Mike laughs in kind and wraps his arms around your torso, pulling you flush against his chest until you can practically feel the thudding, rhythmic beat of his heart. 

“Sounds fair,” he says, kissing your shoulder. “But let me savor this scent just a few moments longer.”


End file.
